


Put In Your Place

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Degrading Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee experiences an especially bad episode, and (un?)fortunately Equius is the only thing around he can take his aggressions out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put In Your Place

The hand in his hair shoves his face down onto the pavement. He thinks he chipped another tooth, but he doesn’t complain. 

"You’re fucking disgusting. How does something so **horrid** even exist?" 

He’s turned over and his chest is straddled, a fist collides with his cheek, making the ache in his mouth that much more severe. 

"You fucking love this," Gamzee slides down and positions his groin over Equius’ mouth, bulge squirming against his face, "Eat my fucking nook. And I swear if I feel one tooth I’ll rip every last one of them out of your fucking mouth." 

He cautiously places a kiss to the soft folds, tongue parting them as he slowly laps at the sweetness. 

"I said EAT IT, MOTHERFUCKER." 

His face is shoved forward, lips buried against his nook and bulge squirming against his face, wrapping around his good horn. Gamzee jerks his hips and rubs his nook all over the other’s face, growling and snorting with effort. 

"Take it, take it you WORTHLESS BULGE SLUT." 

He tries to let his tongue out to stimulate him further and evidently it works; Gamzee tosses his head back and gives a groan, pressing down that much harder until he’s practically suffocating. 

Suddenly he pulls back, and Equius greedily sucks down gulps of air, his face coated in a gorgeous purple. Gamzee stands and stops a foot down on his groin. 

"You’re fucking hard as stone after that shit. God, you make me wanna fucking vomit." 

He pushes down harder and Equius arches his back, giving a trembling gasp as the pressure practically crushes his bulge and causes a stinging in his nook. Then his foot draws back and he gives a swift kick right up his nook, and the blueblood gives a pained groan as he fights the urge to curl up at that. 

Gamzee’s on his knees after that, tugging off the other’s shorts and exposing his bulge, throbbing in the mix of pain and pleasure given to it. He grips the base with one hand and squeezes hard as he can.

"I could rip it off. I could rip it the fuck off and you’d still be cumming in my hands. You sick fucking freak GOD I WANNA FUCKING KILL YOU." 

His grip seems to only tighten as he tugs on his bulge, and Equius finds the ability to mutter out a few words. 

"H-highblood…" 

"Oh no, you’re not seriously gonna cum from this? No, you’re not, you’re fucking not. You cum without my saying so and I’ll literally SHOVE MY BULGE INTO YOUR FUCKING SKULL." 

Equius gives a slight nod and wills himself to hold back, even as the fisting of his bulge quickens. Then there’s a hand at his nook and four fingers are immediately shoved in, pistoning in and out at an impossible pace. 

"Yeah, you like that? You like that you fucking whore? Gonna cum all over my fingers before you know it - THAT WASN’T A GODDAMN INVITATION, HAVE SOME MOTHERFUCKING SELF CONTROL." 

The last bit was addressed to the fact that his nook started leaking when Gamzee spoke. That was just an accident, he really did have self control - at least, that’s what he kept telling himself, and his sweating came on at full force and slicks his nook up only more. 

"Highblood…" he croaks out, "Please, please allow me to…" 

"NO! FUCKING NO! What the fuck did I just tell you?!" 

Unfortunately, this torture continues for an unbearably long time, Equius sweating and leaking puddles all around himself, and he’s in tears at this point as it becomes painful to hold out further. 

"You fucking sicken me. Fine. I guess you can cum." 

And he honestly tries, but he can’t. 

"And this is how you fucking repay me for being so kind? I finally give you permission and you skimp out on me. FUCKING DO IT OR I’LL RIP YOUR BULGE OFF AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR WASTE CHUTE - "

Finally, finally! 

"Yes, yess….!" Equius cries out as he spills completely, a practical waterfall gushing out of his nook and his bulge completely soaking him through. He’s trembling for a good few minutes as the stream never dies down, in fact, it seems only to intensify as Gamzee’s actions never slow. 

"That’s it, that’s motherfucking it…" he encourages, soaking wet himself. 

Finally at the five minute mark he calms, tears in his eyes and his bulge retracting almost immediately. His nook is still trembling around Gamzee’s fingers and he gives him a quick swat between the legs just to make him wince. 

Suddenly there’s hands on his throat, squeezing him hard. 

"FUCKING DIE YOU DISGUSTING WHORE." 

He’d gladly do so.


End file.
